Susan Grimshaw
Dutch van der Linde (ex-lover) Herbert P. Grimshaw (possibly) |status = |weapon =Cattleman Revolver Double-barreled Shotgun |voice actor = |voice = Kaili Vernoff |nationality = American |game = Red Dead Redemption 2 |occupation = Arbiter Outlaw }} Susan Grimshaw is a Supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Susan was one of the original members of the Van der Linde gang, alongside Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews, and Arthur Morgan. She became romantically involved with Dutch. She spent long nights playing poker with the gang, often sitting in Dutch's lap. Their relationship later ended, and Dutch eventually moved on to another woman named Annabelle. Despite that, She remained a close associate to Dutch, gaining his respect and eventually became the gang's arbiter. By 1899, alongside with the gang's cook Simon Pearson, Susan was in charge of setting up the camp every time the gang moved to a new place. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter chapter Along with Abigail, she asks Arthur to go looking for John, because he has been away for a disturbingly long time. After John comes back, she brings Jack to him for a visit, after which she calls John a "horrible man." Horseshoe Overlook chapter Grimshaw shows Arthur his living space, and tells him that all of his stuff from Blackwater was saved. Clemens Point chapter Grimshaw asks Arthur to help investigate Tilly's disappearance, who she believes was kidnapped by the Foreman Brothers. The two ride up to a Foreman Brothers hide out. The two storm the safehouse, and rescue Tilly, before realizing that the three Foremen Brothers fled. Arthur chases after them, and shoots two of them off their horses before capturing Anthony Foreman and bringing him to Tilly and Susan. Susan will encourage Arthur to execute him, and he can spare Anthony, or let him go. Beaver Hollow chapter After Molly comes stumbling into the camp, saying that she was an informant for Agent Milton, Grimshaw shoots Molly with a shotgun, saying that she knew the rules. Grimshaw is later murdered by Micah in Beaver Hollow after she points her shotgun at him upon discovering his betrayal of the gang. Miss Grimshaw is buried near where the last camp was set up. Players will find it in New Hanover, southwest of the Elysian Pool, on a cliff nearby. Mission appearances * "Outlaws from the West" * "Enter, Pursued by a Memory" * "Eastward Bound" * "Who is Not Without Sin" * "A Strange Kindness" * "Blessed are the Peacemakers" * "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "No, No and Thrice, No" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "Fleeting Joy" * "That's Murfree Country" * "Red Dead Redemption" Trivia * the town preacher of Rhodes is called Herbert P. Grimshaw. however it is never stated if there is any connection Gallery Susan Grimshaw - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Artwork. 2ychjhd4zgz11.jpg|A Young Susan Grimshaw File:SusanGrimshawGrave.png|The grave of Susan, located in Roanoke Ridge, New Hanover References it:Susan Grimshaw es:Susan Grimshaw Category:Characters in Redemption 2